


Monogrammed

by kateyes085



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stile Stilinski was taking the first steps towards his future when he signed up for Freshman Composition I.  Then, his professor walked in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogrammed

**Author's Note:**

> No notes other than I blame @Evanizel (nagronfanboy) entirely for dragging me into this fandom. xoxo

~*~

 

Derek first saw him standing on the street corner. He had just come out of his favorite coffee shop on campus, stopped and lit a cigarette when he looked up.  The boy was gangling in his oversized clothes and extremely overexcited and twitchy.  Derek smirked.  He seemed to be hanging out with some of his friends. They were oblivious of him. Playing, goofing around in between classes.  He sighed heavily.  Oh well, no time for it now I need to get to that teacher's meeting. Shame, he definitely had pretty pink lips that would just needed to be sucking his cock.   

 

~*~

 

The next day Stiles was on his way to Freshman Composition I. First class, first semester, first steps into his future as a research journalist; he was very nervous but excited. He shifted his backpack over his shoulder. He moved to the back of the class and found a seat.

 

Class starts about five minutes later and there is still no teacher, so the students waited, fidgeting and looking around. This was not good.

 

"Sorry guys! Great first impression? Give me a minute and we'll get down to business," was the explanation as Stiles' professor bustled his way down to into the front of the auditorium in a flurry. Stiles’ eyes bulged slightly as he swallowed hard and squirmed in his seat.

 

Stiles had been struggling with his sexuality since he was fourteen. He thought he might be gay, but he really liked girls too. He dated Lydia for over a year, lost his virginity to her and took her to his prom. Allison was hot too, but definitely off limits, as she and his best friend Scott had been dating since her family moved to Beacon Hills in their sophomore year.  There were those first fumbled attempt with Danny and Jackson in the locker room or at some random party after a game.  It was too confusing and not something to be decided here so Stiles cleared his mind and focused on his tall, dark and sexy professor.

 

_Stop it! Focus! You're here to learn Stiles. Remember the plan._

 

"My name is Derek Hale, Derek, or as the case may be Professor Hale. This is English Composition I, so unless you're not here to write a lot, there's the door. Don't waste my time or yours," Derek scanned the excited, bored, and terrified faces of his new student class.

 

_God!  They're getting younger and younger._

 

No one left. "Great," he said with a clap and rub of his hands, "let's get started."

 

~*~

 

After three weeks of hard work and trying unsuccessfully to ignore the crush he has on his professor, Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and moved through the exiting students to talk to Professor Hale. "Um, Professor Hale?"

 

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, what can I do for you?" Derek's twinkling green eyes blinked up at him behind dark rimmed glasses.

 

 _God he looks hot and I’m totally not sniffing him but Jesus does he smell good._  "I just wanted to thank you for your help on that last writing assignment?" he said, as he fidgeted with the strap from his backpack that was slung over his shoulder.

 

"You're quite welcome. I was very impressed with what you handed in. There wasn’t a problem with your grade was there?" he asked.

 

"Oh! No! No, professor.  I just wanted to see if I could buy you a cup of coffee as a way of saying thanks? I mean if you're busy, I understand, I just thought …" _Idiot_! Stiles thought to himself. 

 

Derek pursed his lips a scratched his overgrown five o'clock shadow as his eyes scanned Stiles in a thorough manner. _Fuck! He's so innocently naive. Delicious._

 

Derek noticed Stiles about two weeks into the class. Freshman core classes were always packed and it was hard to put faces with names, but when he was looking over the class while they were working on an in-class writing assignment, Derek saw him, busily writing and chewing on his pen cap when he looked up. Derek saw innocence, concentration, sweetness and then a dark blush when he saw the professor staring at him.  This caused him to quickly look back at his paper and continue with the assignment. All that innocence and purity just made Derek want to throw the boy over his desk and fuck it out of him. But, he just sat back and waited. Seems the opportunity has presented itself after all.

 

"Tell you what. I'm done for the day, and I was heading back to my apartment, which isn't that far from campus. There's a coffee shop along the way. Why don't we go there, and I'll let you buy me that cup of coffee," Derek offers with a smooth grin.

 

Stiles beamed a megawatt smile full of giddiness. "Really? Great! Um, yeah I'm done for the day too and I'm off from work, so yeah, okay … yeah," he babbled himself into another blush.

 

~*~

 

The visit to the coffee shop was a blur of sexual undertone and tension ending with Derek casually suggesting to Stiles, "I have a book that I think you would enjoy. I must remember to bring it to our next class."

 

Stiles blushed profusely, "Or, I could come get it at your place? You said you didn't live too far from here," he said quietly to his coffee cup, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes biting his lip as he fiddled with the lid.

 

"That's not a bad idea either," Derek replied darkly.

 

~*~

 

Derek let Stiles in after he opened the door to his apartment. Stiles tentatively looked around noting, nice furniture, bookshelves crammed full in the living room, a study off the short hallway with a cluttered desk that he could see through the partially opened door. Stiles bounced and rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his backpack gently swaying on his shoulder as he looked around. "Nice pla … mrmph!"

 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ elbow yanking him back as he pressed him against the wall and plundered his mouth. Stiles flailed back helpless; his backpack flying aimlessly hitting the wall beside him with a thud and slid forgotten to the floor. Stiles gripped Derek's hips tightly as he did not know what to do with his hands. His brain short-circuited, and he melted into Derek's larger frame.

 

Derek pulled back nibbling and sucking on Stiles’ bottom lip, "Jesus your mouth," he muttered plunging back in for another taste. Stiles whimpered and moaned allowing Derek to control the kiss. "I want that mouth wrapped around my cock before we're through," he growled as he pushed Stiles’ head back to look him in the eye.

 

"Okay," Stiles whispered hoarsely as he dropped to his knees.

 

Stiles' hands shook as he worked on the buckle and zipper of Derek's jeans. He bit his lip to concentrate on his task and peeled the fabric back to reveal the tented fabric of Derek's cotton boxers. Stiles nuzzled and breathed in deeply; salty musky heat. He kissed him through the fabric causing Derek's hip to jerk slightly then carefully worked Derek's jeans down pulling his cock gently free of from his boxers.

 

Stiles' mouth watered as he nervously stared at Derek's cock, big and thick; he had never done this before. He knew what he liked when Lydia went down on him, so he leaned forward and gently licked the head.  A pearl of pre-come formed and Stiles leaned in again tentatively tasting with tiny kitten licks as he hummed eagerly taking the tip and gently suckling while his hand stroked the base.

 

Overhead, Derek was dying. So sweet, so submissive, "Fuck," he whispered. "Take more in Stiles. That's it. Run your tongue along the … Oh God! Sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed as he braced his hands on the facing wall. "Such a good boy you are.  Just a little more?" he panted bracing himself with one hand as the other patted Stiles on the head, stroking and running his fingers through his short, buzz-cut, palming the back of his head as he started slowly fucking his face.

 

Trusting dark brown eyes stared at him as they watered while he slightly gagged as Derek's cock hit the back of his throat. Stiles swallowed on reflex and Derek groaned around the sensation. "Look at you taking it, begging for it. You're natural born cocksucker aren't you, so pretty down there. Begging for it but you can't because you're full of my cock aren't you?"

 

Stiles was overcome. His hands kneaded and gripped Derek's buttocks pushing and pulling faster. _So good, please_ , Stiles thought.

 

"Stiles pull off," This caused Stiles to whine and plead with his eyes to Derek. "Wanna come on your pretty face. Smear it all over your sweet face and make you all dirty."  Stiles pulled off with a husky whine.  That sent Derek over the edge and he came in thick jets all over Stiles. The first warm splatter triggered Stiles’ orgasm.  He came blindly, untouched in his pants with Derek's come dripping down his face and chin.

 

Derek pulled Stiles unresisting to his feet.  He gently cradled Stiles’ blissed-out face as he licked and cleaned the remaining come.  He pushed some of it into Stiles’ mouth, which he eagerly suckled from Derek's tongue.

 

Derek lifted Stiles up and pressed him against the wall. On instinct, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Derek toed his shoes off while working himself out of his pants that had worked their way down to his knees before he stepped out of them while marching back to his bedroom.  Stiles continued kissing and touching him where he could reach. "Lose the shirts," Derek murmured to Stiles between kisses.  He worked his over shirt off without removing his mouth from Derek's neck which he sucked at greedily. Stiles leaned back while Derek walked and pulled his T-shirt off chucking it haphazardly over Derek's shoulder.

 

Derek kneeled on his bed with Stiles wrapped around him.  Derek laid Stiles out and moved his hands down to work on getting Stiles' jeans off, kissing and licking his way down Stiles' chest.  Derek stopped to worry at Stiles’ nipples along the way. He arched at the sensation. _Later,_ Derek thought. His hand moved down to cup Stiles’ hardness through his come-stained jeans. "Dirty boy made a mess that I need to clean up."

 

Stiles keened and arched into Derek's hand grasping for purchase on the comforter, "Please."

 

Derek made quick work of Stiles' clothes and the remainder of his clothes. Derek licked Stiles clean adoring how responsive and sensitive he was. He took his time laving and suckling Stiles' balls individually and together. He moved farther down, pushing Stiles' legs up and back. "Grab the headboard," he instructed nuzzling Stiles' perineum moving down to lick his little pink hole. _It's so pretty.  Look how it winks at me_.

 

"Professor?" Stiles squeaked before he groaned pushing back into the slippery caress. Derek worked his finger in beside his tongue, sucking and slurping as he pulled his mouth away, just fingering Stiles. He crooked his finger finding the spongy treasure within, and Stiles arched beautifully as he wailed and hung desperately from his grip on the headboard. Derek surged forward kissing Stiles soundly as he rummaged through his nightstand.

 

 _Dirty. Nasty. I should be disgusted_ , Stiles thought as he chased his taste in Derek's mouth. _I just want more_. "Oh God!" Stiles panted against Derek's lips.

 

"Wanna fuck you, can I?" Derek breathed as Stiles felt two of Derek's cool slippery fingers enter him and scissor him open.

 

"Yes! Please! Too much. I-I want …" Stiles begged prettily.

 

"What..." Derek purred as he slicked himself up after putting on a condom and tapped Stiles' tight little hole with his throbbing cock. "What do you want?"

 

Stiles bit anxiously at his spit-slick, abused bottom lip, "You," he whispered shyly but urgently. Derek growled, surging forward, slamming into Stiles who screamed, loudly and arched away from the pain.

 

Tears streamed into his sweaty hairline as Stiles whimpered and shook coming back to himself. Derek was in him and all around him, rigidly holding himself still. He was kissing and murmuring apologies all over Stiles' face.  "Why didn't you tell me you've never done this before?" Stiles sniffled pitifully but said nothing and Derek gently brushed his tears away. "We'll stop," he said as he started to move out of Stiles.

 

"No!" Stiles cried tightening his legs around Derek's waist and clinging to his shoulders. "It's not so bad now," he sniffled.

 

"I don't want you hurt." Derek said.

 

"Please," Stiles whimpered as he shifted his hips pulling Derek back into him with a gasp and shudder. "Want you to," Stiles whispered as he kissed and nibbled Derek's jaw and neck.

 

Derek's arms shook as he stubbornly held his position. "Stiles," he hissed through his teeth.

 

"Please. I want you to." Stiles pleaded with his eyes and his body. Stiles' tight sheath rippled and grasped Derek tightly causing him to groan and thrust in at an angle. Stiles howled and arched into Derek grabbing the headboard for leverage.

 

"If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop," Derek panted.

 

"Um-hmm, yup … yeah, okay," Stiles babbled, "Could you just do that again, please?"

 

Derek changed his position and sat back on his knees pulling Stiles into his lap. Stiles arched beautifully into the position as he rode Derek's cock. Derek held Stiles by his lower back anchoring him as his other stroked up and down the creamy expanse of skin before him, stopping to twist and pinch the tightly pebbled nipples. "You're so good for me. The things I want to do to you."

 

"Anything. Anything you want, just please don't stop.   Oh God! I'm gonna …" Stiles whined.

 

"No you're not!" Derek snapped as he tightly grabbed the base of Stiles' cock.

 

"Noooo," Stiles wailed. "Please, I've gotta. Need to…. Please."

 

"Not until I say, understand?" Derek ordered. Stiles' eyes watered as he bit his lip and nodded concentrating. "Good boy," Derek praised as he traced his fingertip around the head of Stiles' weeping cock throbbing, red, angry and desperate for relief. He shifted again laying Stiles' back and lifting his legs over his shoulders.  He pounded erratically into Stiles' abused hole.

 

Stiles started babbling incoherently again … _So, good, oh fuck, please, let me come, please, yes, God, don't stop_ … his bottom lip had split from biting it so harshly trying not to come.

 

Derek leaned forward and soothed the wound with his tongue. "So good, that's it beg for it," he panted harshly, "Come for me," Stiles' world was consumed in a white-hot blaze before he blacked out.

 

~*~

 

Allison was the first to notice the bruising and scratches one day when he was changing while she was waiting for Scott.  She knew Stiles was sleeping with one of his professors and she also knew Stiles had fallen hard for the guy.  Allison was just concerned that the professor was taking advantage of him.  “Um, Stiles?  "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" not knowing how else to start the conversation.

 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked moving his arms down that were through the arms of his T-shirt.

 

"If he's hurting you…" Allison began cautiously.

 

"Wha, what?" Stiles asked clearly confused.

 

Allison stepped forward and thumbed a bruise over Stiles's left nipple. Stiles startled and flailed while stepping back sharply.  He quickly and angrily finished pulling his shirt on blushing profusely. He turned away from her, his shoulders rigid as he stared out the window.  His shoulders slumped, and he nervously turned around to look at Allison rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Look, I know what you're sayin, but it's not like that, okay? I, um, I mean, I …" he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he looked at the floor turning scarlet.

 

"You like it?" she offered, which only made Stiles blush harder. This only made Allison giggle at him, "You perv," she chastised and punched him in the shoulder. Stiles looked up shyly smiling. "I'm here for you if you ever need me, Stiles?" she told him wrapping him in a reassuring hug.  Stiles just nodded in response.

 

~*~

 

Six months later, Derek presented Stiles with a gift.  Nestled in the velvet box was a black leather wristband.  "Wow, Derek, I can't …" Stiles said quietly as he looked closely at it.  Over the middle snap, there was an engraving, “DH”.  Stiles looked up into Derek’s warm green eyes. 

 

"Do you understand what I'm asking Stiles?" Derek asked him softly and Stiles nodded. "And your answer?" Stiles handed the wristband to Derek who secured it with a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

 

~*~

 


End file.
